He's Gone
by tickledorange
Summary: The final battle. Will Harry win? Will he die in the process? Will true love conquer all? well, actually, it has nothing to do with true love, but, read it anyways!


A/N: okay, everyone. This is my first fic and I spent some time on it sooo. . . . if you would please review at the end it would be greatly appreciated. Flame me if you must. I really don't care. I'm not perfect and need to be told when I need to fix summin soo. . . . .read on and

enjoy!

Disclaimer: okay, ya caught me! I am jkr and I own the whole harry potter series. Yay me. And if you believed that you need to see a counselor or summin because you are what I like to call _clinically insane. _well, I really don't own harry potter or any character in this story. I also don't own scrabble. Or New York. Or Meijer. Or the BiC pen company. And the list goes on. . . . . . . .

**He's Gone**

His whole life had led up to this day. His friends, the order, and many Ministry Aurors were there, too. Harry looked around. The battle was brutal. Many people, including Kingsley Shacklebolt and Charlie Weasley, had already been killed. The battlefield was a vast, open field edged by many trees and shrubs. Harry quickly found his destination off in the distance. There, among many bushes, stood the tall, shadowy figure, that was Tom Riddle. As Harry approached his long time enemy, he noticed that Voldemort was not alone. He was accompanied by his small, rat-like servant, Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew, or Wormtail, had a small mouse-ish face and was very short and pudgy. He was an ex-marauder, and, oddly enough, was forever endebted to the wonderful Harry Potter himself. Wormtail's life had, indeed, been spared by Harry about 4 years ago; therefore, he owed him his life.

As Harry continued moving towards his foe he knew that this was it. This wasn't just another practice. Tonight, someone was going to die; either the famous Harry Potter or the infamous Lord Voldemort. He Knew he had to win, to conquer. The world, both wizard and muggle alike, depended on it, as did the lives of him and all his friends. They were counting on him, and he, Harry James Potter, swore that he would not let them down no matter what.

"Ahh, now the party has _really_ started," came the high, cruel voice of Voldemort, ripping Harry from his thoughts.

"Well, now that it has _finally_ begun, why not start the main event?" Harry retorted menacingly.

"Well, maybe we will," Voldie returned.

"Oooh, Is it a cake?" Wormtail asked excitedly, "Or a game? I just adore Scrabble. I know it's a muggle game, but-"

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess it depends-"

"Shut up you annoying little git!" He yelled.

"Well I never! I cant believe-"

"Shut it!" both Harry and Tom chorused, sending each other death glares afterward.

He was quiet. They were satisfied. Then, quite suddenly, Voldemort turned and, catching Harry off guard, yelled-

"Crucio!"

Harry felt the, now very familiar, pain shoot through his body. He wanted to scream, but the pain was too intense. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the pain ceased and he was on his ands and knees, panting, trying to catch his breath.

"Is that all you've got?" Harry asked, after reviving himself.

Voldemort sighed. "Please, Harry, don't make this harder than it has to be. You could just give up now. It would save you a lot of pain and embarrassment. I will just kill you quickly. It wouldn't hurt much, I promise," he taunted.

'_This guy just doesn't know when to quit, does he?'_ Harry thought exasperatedly.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Tom continued, "There is no shame in giving up. You don't need to be brave, I mean, your parents were brave and look where they ended up! No, I think the wise decision would _obviously_ be just to giv-"

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry screamed, but, due to his rage, his aim sucked and he shot it just above Wormtail's left ear. He yelped as the curse _ever so slightly _skimmed his ear and ran behind a bush muttering something incoherent under his breath.

Voldemort, slightly shocked that Harry had actually used one of the unforgivable curses just stared at the 17-year-old boy-who-lived with a rather odd expression. He soon snapped out of it and shot back at him.

"Avada Kadavra!" Tom bellowed, shooting a killing curse back at the boy.

Harry ducked. _'Petrificus Totalus' _ Harry thought shooting another curse at Riddle.

Tom, being the Legilimens he was, knew what Harry was doing and quickly put up a shield, blocking the jinx.

'_Shit'_ Harry thought.

"Naughty, Naughty, watch your language!" Tom scolded mockingly, "Seriously, Harry, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, thanks to you!" Harry seethed. He had definitely crossed a line with that one.

"Now, Harry, I thought you were _over _that by now. It was 16 years ago, after all."

"Sorry, Tom, but I have never quite gotten over how you murdered my mum and dad." Harry retorted, his voice full of absolute loathing. "You know me, I'm the type of guy who holds grudges."

"You know, that's the problem with you teenagers today. You just can't let things go. Gosh! You all think your lives are _so _horrible!"

"Alright, Voldie, enough dialogue. Lets get down to business It's time for action." Harry said in an annoyed voice.

"Voldie?" Harry heard Wormtail chuckle, which soon became a full blown laugh. _"Voldie?"_

Tom shot a jet of bright blue light towards the bush and Peter ran away to a different bush, right next to Harry.

Voldemort turned back to Harry. "Alright, then. Lets get started." He said happily.

"Finally," Harry sighed.

"Crucio!"

Harry ducked the curse quite easily.

"Rictusempra!"

Voldie did too.

"Stupefy!"

"Immobulus!"

"Crucio!"

"Sectusempra!"

Tom was too slow this time. The spell hit him full force. He didn't know what had happened. That was just it, _nothing_ happened. Apparently he wasn't human enough for mere cuts to effect him. He had no blood in his veins to spill. Of course he didn't! He had no heart to pump it with.

Harry was surprised, contemplating what had happened. Forgetting he was still in battle. Unfortunately, Voldie took this to his advantage and-

"Avada Kadavra!" he bellowed.

Harry knew he couldn't dodge it. His whole life flashed before his eyes. _'Wow.'_ he thought, _'my life sucks.' _He closed his eyes just as the light was gonna hit him and-

**Peter**

He almost hit me with that stupid killing curse. It just barely hit my ear, but I yelped anyways. I have an extremely low pain tolerance. I decided to hide. I could tell it was gonna get violent and I didn't want to be in the middle of it. I hate duels, especially when the duelers are mad. Anger bad judgment and sucky aim. I hate them even more when I'm there. I hate getting shot at. Anyways, like I said, I decided to hide in a bush. The whole way there I was just muttering things like 'hate', 'anger', 'stupid', and 'aim'. I don't know if they heard me. I kinda hope not.

After a while, Potter called my lord 'Voldie'.

"Voldie?" I chuckled, louder than I had intended. I started actually laughing. _"Voldie!" _

I soon found out that that was a **big** mistake. M'lord shot some strange beam of bright blue light towards me. I didn't know what it was, just that it wasn't good. It was pretty, though. Very pretty. I dodged it easily (see what I mean about anger and bad aim?), but decided to move a little farther away, just in case. I ran to the farthest bush, which was next to Potter. For the rest of the time, I thought it best to keep my mouth shut. They talked a bit, then just started firing off spells. I had to dodge a few, but managed not to get stunned, nor crucio'd. That is about what is happening now.

"Sectusempra!" Potter yelled.

Sectusempra? What is that? I don't remember ever hearing that. Apparently, neither has Voldie. Ha ha, Voldie. But it didn't do anything. Potter knows it too. I can tell by the look on his face. My Lord isn't gonna be happy, even though it didn't work, what if it would've? Oh, that rotten child is gonna what he deserves. _But he is still a child. _But he is trying to kill my master! _But he saved your life! _But he is still trying to kill My Lord. _Would that _really _be such a bad thing? _Maybe not, but how would I stop him? He is too strong. _You don't need to stop him, just give Harry more time!_ How! _Sacrifice! Get in front of the curse! Do the noble thing for once in your life, you spineless wimp!_

You could be a little nicer, you know! _I could, but you probably wouldn't listen then. _Good point. I'm going.

"Avada-"

I Have to make it, I have to make it, I have t-

"-Kadavra!"

Just a bit further, just an inch, just-

**3rd person (aka, me)**

The light was gone. Harry heard a loud thud and opened his eyes. There, at his feet, lay the lifeless body of Peter Pettigrew. When Harry looked up, he saw that good ol' Voldie was still amazed. No doubt, thanks to his Legilimency skills, he knew that Peter's life was endebted to Harry, but, he probably thought, as did Harry, that Pettigrew was too much of a wimp to give up his own life for another. Tom was still shocked when Harry turned and quickly, but accurately, shot a killing curse straight at Voldemort's heart, or where it would be if he had one. Tom, who was still caught up in thought, didn't see it in time and had no time to dodge it. And that is how 17-year-old Harry Potter, with the help of one of his greatest enemies, defeated the darkest wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort.

A/N: well, how was it? Happy ending, right? WRONG! Sorry, but im mean and cant just leave the story at a high point. Well, if you want to believe that this is how it ends, with everyone happy and alive, review right now, but, if you want to know what happens, read on and discover the horrible truth.

"Hey, Ron!" Harry yelled, sighing with relief at the sight of his best friend.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, back, running up to his best friend, doing the same.

The two embraced like they hadn't seen each other for years. When they pulled apart, Harry noticed that Ron had been crying.

"Ron?" Harry asked. His friend looked up. "Ron, where's Hermione. Is she okay, she isn't . . .?" Harry couldn't finish the thought.

"Huh? Oh, no, she's okay. A little banged up, but alive." Ron assured Harry. He was relieved.

"Sooo. . . . . . .," Ron began, "Is he gone, Harry? Is Vol-Vold-" He stuttered.

"Voldie? Yup he's gone. He is never coming back." Ron chuckled at the nickname. "Oh, and you wouldn't believe who helped."

"Who?"

"Peter," at the look on Ron's face he said, "Seriously! Peter saved my life, Ron, he-" But before Harry could finish, Hermione ran over and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug, quickly followed by Molly Weasley and Nymphodora Tonks.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione fussed, "Harry, you're okay! I was so afraid you were, well, never mind. Your not! That's all that matters."

"Don't worry, I'm fine, guys, its over. He's gone for good this time. He wont be back." Harry said, as they let go and calmed down.

"Sooo. . . . . ." Ron said again, "You were saying, Harry? About Pettigrew?"

"Oh, right," Harry remembered, "He saved my life." The three women gave him the same look Ron had earlier "Voldemort, Tom, cast 'Avada' at me, and I was a bit preoccupied, so I didn't notice until he said it and I turned around. I even saw my life flash before my eyes, by the way, my life sucked, for the most part, and, anyways, I knew I couldn't dodge it so I just, kind of, closed my eyes and waited (at this Hermione sighed and muttered something that sounded and awful lot like 'boys'). Then Wormtail, Peter, jumped in front of the curse and saved my life." He finished.

"Wow," Tonks said, "I don't mean to say that I'm not glad he saved you, Harry, I really am glad, and thankful, but why? Why did he save you?"

"Well, you know how we discovered him in my 3rd year?" She nodded, "Well, Sirius and Remus wanted to kill him. I told them not to, that we'd hand him over to the dementers, so, I spared his life. Even after he escaped, his life was endebted to me, so, that is why he saved me." Harry finished, intelligently.

Silence.

Harry looked around again. Something was wrong.

"Ron?" He asked, "Where is Ginny? Remus?"

Silence, again.

"Please tell me!"

"Well, you see, Harry-"but just then, Harry saw something, or someone. Severus Snape was standing about 10 yards behind Ron, his wand out, pointed at the back of Ron's Head. Snape yelled something that Harry couldn't hear, but when he saw the bright green light issue from his wand, he knew. Harry pushed Ron roughly to the ground. Harry quickly shot the killing curse back at Snape, before getting hit. That is how Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, died. At 12:04am on his 18th birthday, July 31. Severus Snape also died, but he is scum so we don't care about his death.

"Bloody hell, Harry. What was that fo-" but Ron stopped mid sentence when he saw his best friends once-glittering, emerald green eyes staring blankly up at him. He stood up and looked around. His mother and his girlfriend both looked terrified. Tonks was at Harry's side, checking for any sign of life. She checked for a pulse, then for breathing. She soon gave up and just shook her head, looking defeated.

"He's gone." She said simply, trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back tears. Ron looked like he was going to be sick. He ran to a nearby bush and threw up. He came back a minute later, wiping his face on his robe, then taking off the robe (he threw up then wiped his face on it, id take it off too!) He walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug as she cried on his shoulder and he did the same on hers. The other two were openly sobbing on the ground. All of them were mourning. Mourning the loss of all the good, honest people who had died in this horrible war. (a lot of filth had died too, but we don't mention them because they don't matter as much.) So many had died including: Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Ginerva Weasley, Harry Potter, and many others.

Harry did what he said. He protected his friends no matter what it took. He won the battle, the war, and ended the reign of the most evil wizard ever known to man-and wizard-kind, Lord Voldemort.

A/N. So, you decided to find out what happened? Well, did ya like it? Hopefully you didn't like what happened, even though it really wasn't HORRIBLE, but did ya like how I did it? Huh? Wait, wait, wait, if you just say it now I won't hear it, so review and tell me that way. I will never write another fanfic again unless I get at least 5 reviews because any less would crush my self confidence and ruin my life. Well, c yall later! (and, btw, I do know it was a _tad_ overdramatic, but, you'll live, so who really cares?)

TIckLEdoRAngE


End file.
